


broken

by ttwttw



Series: Tom Riddle x OC/Reader [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Writing, Character Death, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Magic, F/M, Ghost Reader, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Horcruxes, POV Third Person, Sad Tom Riddle, Short Story, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle's Diary, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttwttw/pseuds/ttwttw
Summary: ⤷ 𝙞𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝘢 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘹𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦completed | short story | tom riddle | third person point of view© ttwttw 2018
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader, Voldemort/Reader
Series: Tom Riddle x OC/Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141193
Kudos: 8





	1. i

third person 

Who knew a girl like her would intrigue him so much? He can't get her out of his head, and he wants her, badly. Her on the other hand, is trying her hardest to stay out of everyone's way and make sure nobody knows of her existence. 

He was a 15 year old half-blood, Slytherin, who wants to be the greatest sorcerer in the world. She was a 15 year old muggle-born, Slytherin, who just wants it all to end. She had no clue who he was, while he knew the outside part about her. He knew she was a mud-blood, but he could make an exception, he figured that out in muggle studies, he only took it because of her, when the teacher always asked her about everything, but she would just say "I don't know" and keep taking notes, he could barley hear her, everyone could barley hear her.

They were in potions when Professor Slughorn said the most outrageous and brilliant thing the whole term. You can probably tell who thought what about Slughorn's words. 

"Yous have to work in partners, no exceptions, there's enough of yous for it. Once yous get together yous will be making Living Death! Begin!" Professor Slughorn instructed. 

Everyone scurried to their friends and got together. The only two people left were her and him. She hated it and he, well he was excited. She went over to Slughorn and left straight away after talking to him for a second. 

"You'll be working alone." Slughorn said looking at him, making him nod. He wanted to know why she left, if she was okay, but he was also upset that she left. He really wanted to talk to her, work with her, be with her. 

Once the class was over he went straight to the common room to see her at a desk looking through her stuff. She got it all sorted and turned around ignoring him, leaving. It was like he didn't even exist, he thought that was strange while she thought that was normal. She did it to everybody so she wouldn't be noticed. He ran to his dorm, changed and went down to the chamber where he thought about his plans and her. Soon it all just became her. He knew absolutely nothing about her which drove him insane, he needed to know more. While he did that she went back to the potions room and made Living Death, when she was done she went down to the chamber. She got to the ladder and stopped seeing him. 

What is he doing here? She thought and turned around making him look at her.

"Wait!" He called and ran after her. 

Her eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could out of there. She was not going to start talking to someone she didn't know, not now, not ever. Once he knew she left the chamber completely, he sighed and went back in sitting at the ladder. All he wanted was her and she completely ignored him like he didn't exist, she ran away from him like he was a monster even. 

How'd she find the chamber? How'd she get in? He thought. 

She was thinking the exact same thing and decided not to go there as much anymore, or change the time when she went, he wasn't going to change that. 

At least we have one thing-well two 'major' things in common, the chamber and we both speak parseltongue. The boy thought as he sat at ladder of the chamber, obviously thinking about the girl that he knew more about. 

Progress. He nodded and went back down into the chamber to retrieve his diary he left in the middle of the chamber, happily.


	2. ii

third person

She went into the chamber three weeks after the encounter with the boy. He heard the door open in the chamber where he was so he quickly hid. She came down and he came out making her stop what she was doing which was walking towards Salazar Slytherin's stone head. 

"Can we talk, please?" He asked making her back up a few steps as he stepped closer to her.

"Why?" He smiled internally, finally hearing her voice. 

"You keep avoiding me." She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"I don't even know who you are. How am I avoiding you? I just ran away from you three weeks ago because you were in my spot." She said backing up as he got closer. 

"Y-you don't know me?" He stuttered, hurt as she hardened her glare at him. 

"Who are you?" She jeered at the boy in front of her who was clearly annoying her. 

He really cannot take a hint, can he? 

"Tom Riddle." 

"Cool, bye." She apparated out of there, the only fifth year to apparate. 

He stood there shocked and mad.

She didn't care, at all. He thought and walked around thinking. 

It was his mission to get her to talk to him now. It was his mission to get to know her. Her mission was to get as far away from his as possible, maybe even make him forget about her. 

• 

She was in the library doing homework when he came in and went straight over to her sitting in front of her.

"Wait." He said as she put her things together.

"What do you want now?" She asked harshly taking him by surprise. 

"I want to get to know you."

"Not gonna happen. I don't want any stupid friends-" She said getting up.

"-especially you." She said lying and left to the common room.

What am I gonna do now? She hates me. It was the truth yet it was. She hated him for talking to her, but she didn't hate him. 

•

It was about eleven at night when she went outside heading into the forbidden forest like she normally does every night. He was starting to notice and he was tempted to follow each time, so tonight he did. 

Running? He thought as she ran through the forrest.

That's all she did, was run. She stopped when she heard someone behind her, she turned around to see him. 

"Have you been following me?" She asked with her eyes narrowed seeing as he was all sweaty and breathing heavily.

"Don't want you hurt." That got her mad.

"Stop playing your little game! Leave me alone like you've been!"

"No." 

"Haven't you noticed I don't have any friends? I don't talk in class. I don't talk! What makes you think I want anything to do with you? It would cause to much attention to me." She closed her eyes and put her head down, she said to much. 

"Nobody acknowledges you in the first place, they don't look at you, they don't bother you! Nobody knows who you are!" He exclaimed stepping closer making her step back. This was the one thing he hated that she did, she'd always back away when he tried getting close to her. 

"You should do the same. That's what I want, I don't want people who will hurt me." 

Shut up already! You're saying to much! She yelled to herself.

"I want to know you!"

"No you don't. I'm boring, I'm stupid, I'm useless. Stop trying, please." She left leaving him in the middle of the forest, shocked and sad. He's going to prove her wrong, he's going to be and do the exact opposite of what she said.


	3. iii

third person 

(Y/N = your name)

Once in a while they'll catch each other in the chamber and he'll try and talk to her, but she'll leave. 

It was Christmas break and they were the only two in Slytherin house who didn't leave for break. She was in the common room writing a letter to her parents saying she was staying at school with her friends. That was a total lie, she just wanted to stay at school and be alone. 

"You're lying you know." He said making her turn around. 

She didn't say anything and left. He felt something in the pit of his stomach to follow her so he did. She went to the owlry giving the letter to an owl. She went to the ledge of the inside and looked down. It was a fairly good distance to the ground. She held onto the sides and dangled her one foot off of the edge leaning towards it. She let go and fell making him rush over and try and make her stop falling. He said a spell making her float, he brought her to the steps and she looked at him confused and mad.

"Thanks a lot." She mumbled and stormed down the stairs with him following.

"I just saved your life!" He yelled making her stop.

"What do you want from me?" She asked as a tear slid down her face.

"You, to be mine." 

He has to be joking.

"Tom, I just tried killing myself." She said sitting down on the cold step that was covered in fluffy snow.

He went down and crouched down in front of her. She never actually looked at him. He was beautiful, anyone would be stupid not to think so and he smelled so good. He looked at her face fully and slightly smiled. 

Beautiful. 

She put her hand to his face and moved his hair from his eye. She noticed and pulled her hand back down quickly. 

"Please?" He asked. 

"We don't even know each other." She whispered. 

"Let's get to know each other, Y/N." She looked at him and nodded. 

Maybe this won't be so bad, he does he keep trying and he did save my life.


	4. iv

third person

(Y/N = your name, Y/N/N = your nickname)

The rest of the year they got to know each other really well. They told each other everything. He told her his plans and she told him what she's been hiding. 

• 

It was the beginning of their sixth year and Y/N looked deadly sick. Tom, well he still looked the same, but better if that was possible. It was night time and Tom went downstairs finally seeing Y/N after break and getting here.

"Y/N/N?" She looked at him, she was crying. 

She stopped and looked at him wiping her eyes. He went over to her and sat beside of her.

"What happened?" He questioned. 

"I can't do this anymore Tom." He knew what she meant. He wish this wasn't happening, he doesn't want a repeat of last year. 

"I need you." And he did, he didn't know what he'd do without her now. She changed his life so much ever since they've gotten together. 

"I'm too broken to be fixed!" She cried looking at him. It broke his heart seeing her like this, he hated it. 

"I'm going to fix you." He said pulling her into him. 

"Just you?"

"Yes."

They didn't know, but they were both completely, totally, utterly in love with each other. They both needed each other, but they also didn't at the same time. 

•

It was Halloween and they were in the chamber swaying back and forth as Y/N cried. She was always crying. 

"I love you." He said making her look up at him.

"I'm completely, totally, utterly, in love with you." He whispered. 

She just hugged him in respond, but he knew she loved him too. 

• 

They were in the common room sitting on the couch together. He was reading a book about horcruxes and she had her head leaning on his shoulder looking at the book. 

"Horcruxes?" She asked pointing to the word.

"It's all in the plan, Love."

"You won't love me anymore." She said taking her head off of his shoulder.

"Of course I will, I always will." He said looked at her like she was crazy. 

She shook her head, getting up. She didn't really care about the other stuff he had planned as long as he'd still love her and he'd be with her. But this, this was crossing the line. He got up and grabbed her pulling her into him.

"Just one."

"If you make it we're over." 

"You be my horcrux." He said making her look up at him.

"Just me?"

"I promise." 

"Okay." 

That very night it happened. Now he really couldn't live without her. He hugged her and kissed her head thinking it'll make her feel better, but it only made her feel worse. He made her happy for sure, but he was also draining her as well. He was making her the happiest and the saddest and she had no clue what to do about it. Him on the other hand, she was making him so happy, especially with his plans. He knew he'd always wanted her apart of them, and now it was finally happening. 

• 

They were at one of Slughorn's dinner parties and she just sat there while he talked. 

"Y/N/N!" Tom said nudging her.

She looked at him and he nodded to Slughorn. She looked at Slughorn to see him looking worried. 

"I'm fine, Professor, just have a lot on my mind." Which was true. 

"You hardly ate tonight!" He exclaimed causing everyone to look at her plate that was basically untouched. 

"Sick, I've been hardly eating for a while now, Sir." She said half lying. She wasn't necessarily sick, but she wasn't eating at all. 

The one person she hopped would care didn't. He didn't care one bit, all he cared about was his plan. They were finally going as planned. 

•

"Tom?" She asked seeing him in the library.

"Yes?" He asked looking up at her from his book.

"You can make all the horcruxes you want." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive." He smiled and she left heading towards the lake.

He was writing stuff down when he felt a sharp pain like he was dying. He ignored it and headed to the common room. 

• 

The next day she wasn't in any classes, but he brushed it off thinking she was sick like she said at Slughorn's dinner party. Everyone was in the great hall when someone ran in soaked and screamed.

"She's dead!" And ran out. 

Everyone ran out to see Y/N laying on the ground with the person beside her, even he did. He didn't move, he didn't do anything, but watch. 

How did I not know?


	5. v

third person 

(Y/N = your name, Y/C/N/N = your cute nickname, Y/N/N = your nickname)

She woke up in the hospital wing with him beside of her sitting on a chair.

"Why are you here?" She asked scooting away from him, which he noticed.

"Y/N-" he started but she cut him off.

"I told you, you could make more horcruxes, Tom. I broke up with you and I tried killing myself again." She said annoyed by how stupid he was being. He didn't notice anything unless it involved his stupid plan. 

"I need you!"

"You haven't noticed." She mumbled. 

"Noticed what?"

"I stopped eating, I'm looking sicker, I'm miserable, I've been avoiding you." She explained, looking at him. 

Everything clicked and a tear streamed down his cheek.

"There's nothing you can do, Tom, you broke me even more when you were suppose to be fixing me." She said grabbing his hand. He felt numb as can be, but her touch made him feel alive. 

"You gave me a sense of purpose for a little and I thank you for that." She said moving his hair that was in his eye.

• 

He went down to the chamber seeing her with a knife in her hand. 

"Goodbye Tom." She slammed it in her heart and was dead instantly.

"No!" He screamed and ran over to her.

He felt something wet drop on his hands and he felt his eyes to feel he was crying. After a couple hours he took her up. 

"Riddle-" Dumbledore stopped seeing he was holding Y/N's lifeless body.

"She's dead." He said blankly. 

"She killed herself-" 

-again.

Dumbledore took her so Tom went to the common room to see a letter laying on the coffee table with his name on it. 

Dear, Tommy Marvolio Riddle,

I will always be in love with you no matter what. Thank you, for everything. 

Love, Y/C/N/N <3

He chuckled at the nicknames they gave to each other. It was a short and sweet letter that he will always keep with him.

~

It was 50 years later and somehow she became a ghost after he graduated. She went into the chamber to see him there.

"Tom." He looked at her and then looked at the boy who was fighting the basilisk. 

He looked back at her and she floated in front of him.

"I miss you." He whispered. 

After what happened he changed, all he did was become eviler and killed.

"I miss you." All she wanted was to hug him and she was determined to. 

She planted her feet on the ground and walked over to him poking him.

"I can feel you." She hugged him and didn't fall through. 

A bit later the boy came over making them look at him. Y/N hit Tom making him notice what the boy was doing. 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." They said together and the boy killed Tom.

~

It was the battle, she knew it, and she was determined to find him once again. Him on the other hand was determined to kill the boy from the chamber from five years ago. Ever since he couldn't kill him and the chamber incident, he wanted to kill him badly. 

Everyone went out to the front of the castle and so did she. 

"Tom?" She asked seeing the noseless man. He looked at her and froze.

"Y/N/N." 

She went over to him like in the chamber and poked him.

"I can feel you." She hugged him one last time. 

"I love you." He whispered desperately. 

She looked at him.

"And I love you." She said putting her hand on his cheek and kissing the other cheek. 

She let go and the battle started again like nothing happened.

His wand flew out of his hand so she went over.

"Goodbye." They said together and he was gone. 

From that day forward she stayed in the chamber waiting for him to come back, but he never did and she knew he wasn't going to, but she hoped. She hoped for some sign of him, but it never happened.


End file.
